Told You So (Sequel to Tell You Later)
by Yougottaeatdembeanz
Summary: Marinette and Adrien start dating, and their friends are amazed. Chloe, on the other hand, is exceedingly jealous. Marinette and Adrien don't think about the possibility of Chloe being akumatized, but Hawkmoth does. Meanwhile, Adrien and Marinette interact with their families, and each other's! This story explores Hawkmoth, Adrien, Marinette, and Chloe, and their family relations.
1. chapter 1

**To the guest who reviewed the preceding story: I just want to thank you for your review especially. I hope you see this. Your review seemed to be written before you read my whole story, and I, knowing the ending, know that it didn't quite satisfy all the expectations revealed in your review. You pointed out some areas in my story that could have been better: showing Marinette growing empathy toward Adrien, showing Adrien's weakness and pressure, and most of all, Marinette realizing that Adrien still likes Ladybug as Marinette: when she's weaker and imperfect. Thank you so much for your review, anonymous person: it gave me the inspiration I needed to begin this sequel**.

 **The rest of my reviewers: Thank you so much for your support, and here is the sequel as requested! Also, did I get out of character with Marinette in the last story? If so I should fix that here. Let me know!**

Alya gasped as she peeked from her hiding place beside the school stairs. She couldn't believe her eyes: Marinette was walking into school hand in hand with Adrien Agreste!

"Girl, you've got some explaining to do," she muttered under her breath.

"Hey, Alya!" Nino appeared behind her.

"Shhhhh!" Alya yanked Nino down next to her. "Look!"

"Dude..." Nino looked surprised, but not as surprised as Alya thought he should.

"Did you know something about this?"

"No. But I guess that's who the secret crush he's been mooning over all this time is."

Alya smacked her head. "All this time? So Marinette's been driving herself crazy all this time for nothing?"

Nino laughed. "Guess so. Later!" He stood up and dashed up the stairs to catch up with Adrien.

Alya shook her head, then followed. Marinette was going to have her breaks full until she explained.

First break came around, and Alya met Marinette at their lockers. She strategically placed herself so there was a rubbish can between Marinette and escape.

"Explain yourself," she said, crossing her arms.

Marinette spun around. "Oh, hi, Alya. Up what's? I mean, what's up?"

"Girl, the only person who makes you nervous enough to switch your words around like that is Adrien. And I happened to see you two holding hands? Tell me the deets. And fast, breaks almost over!"

Marinette laughed nervously. "Funny story..."

"Marinette! Over here!" Adrien waved, standing at the bottom of the stairs at the other end of the room.

"Oh, haha, gotta go," Marinette said, and dashed off before Alya could stop her.

Alya stomped her foot. "Since when has Marinette been even that good at avoiding the question? And the rubbish can..."

Next break, Marinette was a little more prepared. When Alya came up behind her, she turned around.

"Um, you want the deets? Turned out Adrien likes me, has for a while. He, um, so me told, I mean told me so, and now we're dating?" Marinette spread her hands with an innocent look.

Alya grinned. "That wasn't so bad, was it? All right, this is big! Let's celebrate with ice cream after school! And, by the way, didn't I tell you he'd end up falling for you in the end?"

"You told me so... And the ice cream is a good idea!" Marinette turned, and tripped over the rubbish can. "Sorry, didn't see... Oh, you're a rubbish... I'm talking to a rubbish can..."

Alya laughed. "Back to your normal self, I see."

* * *

Chat Noir and Ladybug sat on the Eiffel Tower, holding hands. Ladybug's head rested on Chat's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're Marinette. Before I knew you were, I sometimes thought if I didn't love you, I might get a crush on her."

Marinette sat up, mock horror on her features. "Your loyalty wasn't to me alone? I didn't eclipse all other girls in your sight? Oh, wait... Why am I surprised that the flirtatious Chat Noir thought about Marinette as well as his one true love?" She laughed and gave him a playful shove.

"Hey, claws well that ends well, right?" He put his arm around Ladybug as she returned to her former position.

After a few seconds of silence, Ladybug said softly, "I can't believe you still liked me after you found out my secret identity. I mean, Marinette is nothing like Ladybug!"

"Like I said before, though you may not have been around when I said it, I love the girl behind the mask as well. Anyway, what do you mean? Ladybug: compassionate, caring, beautiful, brave, and absolutely purr-fect. Marinette: compassionate, caring, beautiful, brave, and absolutely purr-fect!" He smiled, ticking the words off on his fingers.

"Brave? Marinette? What are you talking about?"

"Hey, very few girls would be brave enough to put a design of theirs in a competition judged by Gabriel Agreste, am I right? And you were both brave and compassionate enough to give your place up in the video game competition, so Max could play."

"Silly Chaton, that wasn't brave. Anyway, I only tried out so I could play with you!"

"Why, that's paw-sitively flattering! Man, though, you were killer, m'lady. How long have you been playing?"

"I don't know. Ever since I was old enough to hold a controller, I guess."

"Well, it was also brave of you to stand up to me when you thought I put the gum on your seat," Chat said, laughing.

"Ugh, don't remind me! How embarrassing. Your apology was the sweetest thing, though."

"Hehe, and then the umbrella shut on us, and I was pretty embarrassed, too."

Ladybug giggled. "I think that's what made me start liking you, though. It was cute."

"You're cute," Chat replied with a mischievous look.

"Shoot, it's getting late! We need to get home. Sleep well, Chat." Ladybug ignored the quip.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite," Chat replied. "And, Marinette, I trust you just as much as I trust Ladybug. And I love you even more, because there's no mask dividing us."

* * *

The next morning, Adrien woke up early. He fed Plagg, then went down to the dining room to see if his breakfast was ready. To his surprise, his father was at the table eating.

"Hi, dad," he said, as he pulled out a chair and sat.

"Son. What are you doing up so early? You need to sleep at least eight hours." Gabriel wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

"I'm sorry, Father. I'll sleep more tonight." Adrien looked at the table, feeling ashamed. Even when he'd done nothing wrong, his father's reaction when he made mistakes always made him feel guilty.

"Natalie," Gabriel called. "Tell the cook to get Adrien's breakfast on the table."

"Yes, sir," Natalie replied.

She gave Adrien an encouraging smile as she passed, and he felt a little better. Maybe someday he would be able to live up to his father's expectations. At least Ladybug - and Marinette - accepted him the way he was. He didn't count the swarms of fans he knew lived in Paris, because they didn't know him. To them, he was just a pretty face on a piece of paper. A perfect face.

 **So this is chapter one. I hope to highlight a lot of Adrien's family life, and both his and Marinette's interactions with each other's families. Because of all the things I want to explore in their lives, this may end up being a really long fic. I hope you all like it! I'll try to update as often as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, when are we going to let the world know we're together?"

Ladybug shook her head. "Chat, we can't. Not so close to when we - Adrien and Marinette - got together. Alya might get suspicious."

"Yeah, yeah. And that would be paw-blematic. Oops, sorry. The puns slip out..." He covered his mouth.

"It's OK. I really don't mind them. In fact, I've been known to make one or two myself."

"Really? I'll believe it when I see it - ah, hear it."

Ladybug laughed. "Just don't bug me about it, ok?"

"Hey, that was pretty good," Chat said, clapping.

They laughed for a while, and then a comfortable silence fell as they sat enjoying the stars. They had finished an Akuma fight moments before landing on Marinette's balcony, and their miraculouses were about to run out.

Adrien detransformed first, then Marinette, but neither of them moved.

Tikki and Plagg floated in front of their chosens' faces, reminding them of the kwamis' hunger. After they'd eaten, the kwamis floated up to a hanging plant to chat.

"Once we were talking and you said you feel a lot of pressure," Marinette said. "You didn't want to talk about yourself then, but now I want to listen."

Adrien didn't answer for a minute. "It's hard being famous," he started. "Everyone looks up to you, puts you on a pedestal, and thinks you're perfect."

"But you... " Marinette stumbled to a stop. She realised she was guilty of these things. Their whole relationship, she had liked Adrien because he was perfect. Perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect personality... She decided to change what she was going to say. "What are your biggest flaws, then?"

"I can't stand Chloe, for one thing," Chat answered. "I feel guilty, because we've been 'friends' since we were babies."

"That's no flaw. Anyway, because you're nice to her even so, that just makes you look better."

Adrien laughed. "Sometimes I use my powers just to get away from my dad." His voice got quieter as he condoned, "It hurts, how he ignores me. All he wants is for me to keep making him famous. And he... Well, sometimes I don't follow my schedule. I want to, I really do. I want to live up to his expectations. But sometimes, I just need to escape. And then I feel guilty because he finds out I missed class or something, and he looks so disappointed. No, not even that. He just looks annoyed. Sometimes I wish he would feel disappointed, because that would at least mean he cared."

Marinette hugged Adrien. "I'm sure your father loves you a lot. He probably just doesn't know how to tell you."

"He makes his assistant, Natalie, buy my presents. He doesn't know I know."

"I know," Marinette said. She felt Adrien stiffen. "Do you know how hard it is to choose a present for a boy?" Marinette tried to fix her mistake, thinking she'd hurt Adrien's feelings.

When he turned around, he just looked confused. "How do you know that?"

Marinette's eyes widened. "Oh no! I didn't mean..."

Adrien looked at her, and she crumbled under his gaze.

Without looking him in the eye, she said, "You said the scarf was from your father on your birthday. I figured, since your father hadn't gotten it for you himself, he probably had his assistant do it."

"How did you know he didn't get it for me himself?"

Marinette winced. "Oh... I, ah, um, well, he's a musy ban, I mean, a busy man, and I guess..." Marinette blushed.

"You're horrible at lying," Adrien said.

"Fine. I knew, because I was the one who made the scarf for you. I wasn't brave enough to give it to you myself, though, so I dropped it off at your house."

"Why didn't you tell me? You just let me think it was from my father."

"Well, you looked as if the knowledge that his gift was more thought out than usual was special. I didn't want to ruin that happiness."

"So you gave up on me finding out you liked me instead? Mari, you are the most thoughtful, kind person I know."

Marinette blushed, then changed the subject. "You still haven't told me any major flaws. But I can see that you're not perfect," she said, smiling.

Adrien smiled back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Wanna hear my flaws? We might be here a while."

"Yeah, right," Adrien said. "Not that you're perfect or anything, but I bet there aren't many flaws."

* * *

"Hey, girl," Alya said as she slid into her seat. "You're not late."

Marinette sat down. "Set my alarm early."

"Good for you! I'm proud of you!" Alya laughed as she held up her hand for a high five.

Adrien glanced up at them. "Don't give Mari the wrong idea, Alya." Turning to Marinette, he continued, "You're not perfect, you know."

Alya saw him wink, and Marinette giggled. "Neither are you. In fact, I think you have a zit coming in... Right on the end of your nose!"

Alya's head went back and forth in amazemet as she watched them banter. Pet names? Imaginary zits? Where was this coming from?

At break, she confronted Marinette. "Girl, you're driving me crazy. How are you so comfortable with Adrien? What happened to the stuttering? The tripping? The stalking?"

"I don't know. I guess it feels like I've known him a long time?" Marinette was not about to let Alya know that she and Adrien were comfortable together because they'd been secretly getting to know each other as they saved Paris side by side. That she knew sides of Adrien that no one else knew, and he knew sides of her no one else knew.

Alya shook her head. "I'll never understand you, you know it?"

* * *

"Adrien, you should come over to my house this afternoon. We can play video games together!" Marinette bounced up behind Adrien.

"Definetely. After fencing, that is. But can we please not refuse the snacks this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last time I came to your house to play video games, your La- I mean your businesslike side was showing."

Marinette noticed that Chloe was standing just behind Adrien. She didn't really hear Adrien finish telling her that she hadn't let him eat last time he was at her house.

"Adrikens, we were talking, remember? About my new gold plated--"

Adrien cut Chloe off. "Yeah, I remember. Sounds cool. I gotta go." He took Marinette's hand and they walked off.

Behind them, Chloe shouted, "Ugh! Why are you ditching me for that girl??"

"When does your fencing class let out?" Marinette asked.

"Five. Is that ok?"

"Yeah. Plenty of time for me to do my homework." Marinette sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**So now that I said I don't know how to put my plot idea in... I kind of figured it out. Haha. Anyway, this chapter should give the fic the push it needed into plot and hopefully make it more interesting.**

Chloe glowered as she watched Adrien laughing with Marinette. They were discussing jelly beans. Marinette's favorite flavor was lime. When Marinette asked Adrien what his favorite flavor was, it took all of Chloe's willpower to not march up and say, "Cherry" while dragging him away from the leech. That's what Marinette was, obviously. She only wanted Adrien for the money - the fame. Already a few teen magazines had "Adrienette" on the covers.

How could Adrien like a girl like that? She was gold-digger through and through. Tears welled up in Chloe's eyes. She had known Adrien since they were in diapers. She knew his favorite flavors, where he stashed his comic books, everything! And now she was losing everything because of some pigtailed brat.

Sabrina appeared behind Chloe. "Hi, Chloe. I finished your homework."

"Go put it in my bag." Chloe didn't even turn around. Sabrina couldn't see her like this. She was sure her mascara was running, and Sabrina would probably ask what was wrong.

When Sabrina left, Chloe ducked into the girls' room and began washing her face. Then she pulled out a tube of lip gloss. A purple and black moth flew toward it, and she squealed. Pulling off one shoe, she chased it, screaming, until it was crushed. Then she began screaming anew, just as Sabrina entered the girls' room.

"There's butterfly guts on my shoe," Chloe shrieked. "Get it off, get it off, get it off!"

"Oh, good," Sabrina said. "I thought something really bad had happened!"

"It did! My shoe is filthy!"Sabrina took the shoe and began wiping it with paper towels.

"It's OK, Chloe. I got it. Here, good as new."After a little grumbling about germs, Chloe finally put her shoe back on, and the two headed to class.

* * *

"Idiot," muttered Hawkmoth. "She crushed my Akuma! What a wasted day. What wasted negativity!" He turned, causing a cloud of white moths to fly up around him. "Nooroo, wings down."

A flash of light, and Gabriel Agreste was standing where Hawkmoth had been before.

Nooroo floated up to him. "Sir, why don't you just take Adrien's miraculous?"

"Hush, insect! I will not be reminded of that. As far as I am concerned, Adrien is a normal human."

"He's a famous model, actually," Nooroo muttered under his breath.

"But he is NOT a Miraculous holder."

"It sounds to me like you're in denial, sir."

"I said hush!" Gabriel threw open the attic door and walked downstairs. "Go hide. I'll speak with you tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Nooroo floated off to the kitchen for a quick snack before obeying Gabriel. It was the first time he'd gone from the attic alone; Gabriel was usually very good at remembering to feed him, and very paranoid that someone would find him.

Gabriel stood facing the wall in his study, as he did almost every day. He unpainted the brooch, as he did almost every day. He opened it and looked lovingly at the photo inside, running his fingers over the petite face, the laughing eyes, the shining golden hair. It was a candid shot of his wife before...

"Hello, Father."

Gabriel snapped the brooch shut and slipped it into his pocket. "Adrien," he said before turning. "How was school?"

* * *

Adrien sat on his bed, unwrapping a piece of Camembert. "What would he do if I told him the truth? If I actually tried to tell him how school went?"

Plagg grabbed the cheese. "Man, why do you even care about what he thinks when you've got all this Camembert at your fingertips?" He liked his fingers and sighed peacefully.

Adrien's sigh was less peaceful. "Tomorrow I should tell him. I should tell him we're working on a team project now. That I'm doing the oral presentation. That Mari is my partner."

Plagg ignored him. By this time, Plagg knew that to try to stop Adrien on one of his monologues was pointless.

"Anyway, I should go over. We need to work on our project." Adrien stood up, and a knock came on the door. He sighed. "Come in."

"Hello, Adrien," Natalie said. "I just came in to check on your schedule. Piano in half an hour, you know."

"Do you think you could shuffle it a bit? I have a school project to work on. I was going to work on it now."

"It's a group project?" Natalie scrolled through the complicated schedule on her tablet.

"Yeah. I... have people counting on me," Adrien said.

"I'll see what I can do." Natalie turned and left. A moment later, Adrien's phone buzzed.

 **You have two hours**

 **-Natalie**

 **All right. Thanks!**

 **A. A.**

 **Don't be late.**

 **-Natalie**

* * *

Tikki giggled, watching Adrien and Marinette working on their project. A plate of croissants was on the table beside them, and Adrien kept eying them as if wondering if it would be polite to take another.

"They're so cute," she squeaked.

"Want some Camembert?" Plagg held up a slice.

"No thanks. I have a cookie."

The two kwamis sat on a bookshelf high above the living room of the Dupaine-Cheng house. They enjoyed spending time together, now that their holders didn't have to hide their kwamis from each other.

"I've missed you, Plagg," Tikki said, turning away from the pair below. "It's been a while since we've talked."

"Yeah, I know." Plagg's careless look faltered. "I'm glad we can see each other now."

Tikki sat as if waiting for him to say more.

"I, uh... wonder where all the other Miraculouses are," he said awkwardly.

"They're with Mr. Fu, silly. Except Nooroo's brooch."

"Oh. Right," Plagg said. "Cheese?"

"No, thanks," Tikki giggled.

"Oh, right."

"You know, you're almost as awkward as Marinette was around Adrien before she knew who he was," Tikki said slyly.

If it were possible for a black cat god to blush, Plagg would have. "Hey, I'm out of practice talking to anyone but Adrien!"

"Mm-hmm. Whatever you say," Tikki replied.

They ate in silence for a while, then Tikki said, "Oh, Plagg! Remember that time Chat Noir threw himself in front of Ladybug to save her from the Time Breaker? I thought my heart would break, it was so sweet!"

"Oh, please." Plagg chewed carefully. "I gave him the speed to do it, you know. No one could react that fast on their own."

Tikki rubbed his head playfully. "Silly kitty."

Plagg growled. "That girl's rubbing off on you, isn't she?"

"Oh, Plagg. You're more like a real cat every time I see you."

"So's Adrien. Did I tell you, last time we went to a museum, one guide was pointing at things with a laser pointer, and Adrien actually started to chase it! Thankfully he realised what was happening before it was obvious, but oh, his confusion! It was priceless!"

Both kwamis laughed so hard, their holders got distracted from their homework.

"What's going on up there?" Marinette asked.

"Nothing!" Tikki suppressed a giggle.

"But it is time for more Camembert," Plagg added.

Adrien glanced at his phone. "Aaah! I've been here an hour and forty-five minutes! There's no way I can make it home in time! Plagg, claws out!"

Marinette watched Adrien transform. She smiled when he flicked his mask on, and grinned with he smoothed his ears on.

"You're cute when you transform," she said."

Aw, thanks, m'lady. Bye!"

"Bye!"


	4. chapter 4

**Lilly flower forever: I love hearing your comments after each chapter! it's so fun for me, knowing what's going to happen next. I was excited to write kami fluff too! Awkward Plagg is now my favorite thing. :)**

 **Rose Tiger: Definitely going to keep it going, but the inspiration for this is a little slower coming than the other one.**

 **All reviewers: I'm so glad you like it! Thank you for your support!**

"Man, Ladybug, I'm just so sorry I weighed you down with my expectations. That was awful, coming from me: I know how hard it is!" Chat Noir hung his head.

This remark came out of nowhere. They had been relaxing on the Eiffel Tower, enjoying the view, and they had just finished an engaging and amusing conversation about random embarrassing moments they had each experienced.

"Chat, if you have to apologise for that, let me a apologise too. I know I put too many expectations on you, especially as Adrien."

"What? You're one of the few people I can trust to accept me and not expect me to be perfect!"

"Yeah, now," Ladybug consented. "But before, I only knew you as my imagination and teen magazines pictured you."

"You knew me in school," Chat said.

"Well, yeah..." Ladybug looked at Chat Noir. "Listen, there's something I've been meaning to apologise for. When you told me you knew my secret identity, you looked a little... scared. Nervous. I know that me always pushing you - Chat - away, didn't help make you feel secure in my friendship. I'm sorry that I made you insecure enough that you were afraid to tell me."

Chat Noir looked at her incredulously. "I was a little nervous, but it was because I thought you might be upset and sorry I knew. I don't want to hurt you, but I thought not telling--"

"You were right. If I found out any way other than from your lips, I would have been much more upset. But I'm still sorry I was so prejudiced against you, Chat."

"Well, I guess we both feel guilty about something. Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah."

"And I forgive you. So it's a deal. We won't mention it again."

Ladybug smiled. "Isn't it customary, when one makes a deal, to seal it somehow?"

The moment that followed was a fulfillment of months of dreams for Chat Noir, and he hadn't even had to ask for it.

* * *

"Adrikens!" Chloe's voice floated across the classroom, but it was a little less bubbly than usual.

School had just let out, and the students were noisily gathering their books and getting ready to head out. Adrien looked at Marinette with self pity in his eyes. She raised her eyebrows at him, then returned to packing up her things.

The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Chloe, and the little lump of hurt in her chest grew a notch. "Adrien," her voice faltered, and she cleared her throat. "We should hang out at my place this afternoon. You can teach me how to play that robot game you like!"

"Ah, sorry, Chloe. I have three classes this afternoon." Seeing Chloe's hurt expression, he quickly added, "But Mari, Alya, Nino and I are going to the movies on Saturday. You can come if you want."

Chloe almost said no. The way Adrien called Marinette 'Mari' made her blood boil, and to be tacked onto the group as an afterthought? That was insulting. But right as she opened her mouth to say no, an idea began to form in the back of her mind, so she agreed.

"Cool. Meet us at the theatre at two?" Adrien smiled.

Chloe was already gone. "Daddy, I need a favor," she said into her phone as she walked away.

"Adrien," Alya wailed as soon as Chloe was out of earshot. "How could you?"

"Dude! That was so uncool." Nino crossed his arms.

"Guys, he was just being nice. You know they've known each other forever," Marinette said reproachfully.

Adrien looked at her with gratitude written across his features. "I'm sorry guys. I just couldn't leave her like that. I mean, she even offered to do something I would like! And she looked sad when I said no."

Alya and Nino rolled their eyes. Marinette had to be seriously in love with Adrien to pardon this!

* * *

The four friends and Chloe stood at the ticket window of the theatre, arguing with the clerk.

"But we got these tickets like two days ago!" Adrien almost raised his voice. "What do you mean they're void?"

"I'm sorry, sir," the clerk said. "I can refund your money. The system rejects all the tickets except these two." She held up Adrien and Chloe's tickets.

"I can't ditch my other friends!"

"I'm sorry, sir. Do you want to watch the movie, or no?"

"No," Adrien said. "We'll find something else to do."

Chloe frowned, but her smile came back as the clerk said, "I can only refund the void tickets."

"Whatever." Adrien turned. "Thanks anyway. Come on, guys!"

The others took their money from the cashier, then followed Adrien.

"Want some ice cream?" Adrien suggested.

Everyone agreed, though Chloe didn't sound as enthusiastic as the others. They all headed to the park and bought ice cream, then they began to stroll around in search of fun.

Alya noticed a photo booth and dragged Nino into it, calling over her shoulder to the others, "hold up, we'll only be a minute."

They took turns, two at a time, but nobody asked Chloe to join them. Finally, she took Adrien's hand and pulled him into the booth. A moment later, a strip of photos came out. Marinette picked it up and glanced at it. Both Chloe and Adrien looked like their smiles were fake.

The pair exited the booth, and Chloe plucked the sheet out of Marinette's hand. "I'll take those."

The whole afternoon, Chloe only managed to snatched a few scattered moments alone with Adrien. She felt out of place and annoyed. Finally, she announced, "Well, I have an appointment at the nail salon. I'll be seeing you all in school." Struck with sudden inspiration, she added, "Don't forget our family dinner, Adrien! Your father all but promised you'd be there!" Then she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek to really drive what she was saying into Marinette's head. She hoped she could at least make Marinette a little jealous, if that was all she could get out of the afternoon.

* * *

"Well, I'd better go," Ladybug yelled to the crowd. "I'm about to detransform!"

"Me, too," Chat Noir said, waving.

They ran off in opposite directions. Soon after, Adrien Agreste entered the Dupaine-Cheng Patisserie, asking for Marinette. Used to him coming over at all hours of the day, and a little overrun with customers, they sent him upstairs to find her.

Adrien knocked, then poked his head through Marinette's trapdoor. "Hey, m'lady. That Akuma was weird!"

"No kidding," Marinette replied, spinning her desk chair to face him. "Come on in."

"Got any of those amazing macarons handy?" Adrien climbed up and seated himself on her bed.

"Sure. I'll go get some."

When she returned, Adrien was sprawled on her bed, looking at his phone. He put it away as she entered, then sat up and grabbed a cookie.

"Mmmmm, delicious," he said with his mouth full.

"Hey, Adrien, what was up with Chloe yesterday?" Marinette looked at him thoughtfully.

"The dinner thing? I don't know. For all I know, she made it up. I never heard of any dinner plans."

"No, I meant... She looked really sad yesterday, a lot of the time. And when she'd look at you, she almost looked angry."

"Look, Bugaboo, she's jealous. I know she's had a crush on me since like second grade. But I never liked her back. Now that I like someone else, she's probably mad at me." Adrien took another macaron.

"I feel bad for her. I know the pains of unrequited love!"

"Me, too, purr-incess, remember?"

"Hey! We promised not to bring that up. Remember?"

Adrien burst into laughter. "Sorry, my memory's not perfect."

Marinette smiled. "Maybe we should try to make friends with her. Hey, we could hook her up with Kim, see if she could start to like him! I know, invite them both out with us and Alya and Nino, and accidentally leave them somewhere together, or get them seats together on a ride or something!"

Adrien grinned. "You're paw-sitively brilliant, m'lady!"

* * *

That night, Marinette lay in bed, trying to plan out how to make Chloe fall in love with Kim. It was hard, though, because her bed still smelled like Adrien. She took a deep breath and smiled to herself before drifting off to sleep.

Adrien lay in bed thinking about how caring Marinette was. He knew she really didn't like Chloe, but she was willing to step up and try to be friends with her and help her anyway.

Chloe's thoughts were less pleasantly inclined. She'd convinced her father to invite Adrien over for dinner that week, but that didn't make her any less jealous of Marinette. Adrien obviously liked her, and Chloe was beginning to wonder if perhaps Marinette really liked Adrien, too. She was angry with Marinette, and more angry with Adrien. But even more than that, she was angry with herself. She had wasted years being infatuated with Adrien. Everyone thought he was perfect, but she knew otherwise. He was a two-faced jerk. She couldn't stop thinking about the way he'd looked at Marinette just before she'd asked him to teach her his stupid game. And then he'd gone all sweet and invited her to go with them to the movies, as if he really wanted her along. Well, see her trying to care about him any more! He'd see that she didn't need him.


End file.
